schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
The Target Gets Bigger
The School of Our's All Stars Season 3 Episode 3 "The Target Gets Bigger" Last night Tia was just sent home, and now all hell is breaking lose. Nate is pissed off that Tia is out on night two, he doesn’t trust anyone anymore. Nate is cursing talking about everyone. Duane says that the plan was to tie up the votes, so Duane’s team can revote and vote out Jay. But Austin ruined the plan. Austin told Declan that he voted Tia, Declan is pissed, he found out that Austin is working for Jasir now, Declan was telling Austin that he had his back on day one. Duane, Nate and Declan is talking saying the only one who actually went with the plan was Tai, but they can’t trust Austin, they can’t trust Matt, Autumn, Leah or Jakeila. Duane is just upset that Jasir didn’t leave, but it’s ok. Matt’s voice is so loud, laughing, mocking the other three saying that they are next. Duane can not stand to hear him, actually he just can’t stand him. Matt is out in the main hang out room getting on everyone’s nerves. Jakeila really can’t stand Matt, he thinks he’s apart of their alliance. Nate is in his bed really angry, he kinda wants to leave, Austin comes in finding one of his shirts he left in their, Declan had to open his mouth saying, oh look, a trader. Austin told him, he’s not apart of any alliance and that he’s doing whatever works for him in the end. Duane is pretty upset, cause Duane is friends with him. Duane hopes that when the power in the house changes, Austin better not be trying to play the game on their side. Matt comes in looking for Austin to celebrate, Austin leaves. Duane can not stand Matt so Duane goes across the hall into Matt’s room and throws his clothes everywhere, took the sheets and blanket of the bed and poured water on it and left. Declan is laughing. Soon, Matt sees it and goes to Duane’s room, asking everyone who messed up his room, he is heated. Nate doesn’t want to talk to anyone. Duane walks in with a smirk on his face looking at Matt. Matt knows that Duane is a major asshole. Matt says to them, mainly Duane that no body better not touch his stuff. Duane yells “make me”, “I would love to see what you will do about it, redneck”. Declan laughed a little. Matt starts yelling at Duane. Nate is getting annoyed and yelled at Matt telling him to get the fuck out and calling him a white trash hick. Jasir had to come in and pull Matt out of the room. Soon everyone hears about this Leah is really pissed. Jakeila is laughing because she finds it entertaining. Everyone is criticizing Matt for going in their in the first place. Leah walks in the room where Duane, Declan and Nate is. Telling them that they will be the next ones out, and saying that all three of them have the biggest targets on their backs. Duane really don’t want to hear it. Next morning everyone is just getting up, Duane, up in bed, talking to Declan about Last night. Duane knows that there are 11 people left, Jay was supposed to go home last night, but today’s another day. Matt is getting his self together, last night was intense for him. Everyone heads into the classroom to hear about their next challenge. Back in Season 6, Duane really wanted to be voted ‘best dressed’ he came to school in his ‘F C U K’ jacket, the pretty reckless shirts etc, and Jasir ended up winning best dressed so now this challenge is to see if they can work in groups make a power point presentation with a team member modeling for Spring/summer and Fall/winter. Now they just need team captains. Since Jakeila has a pretty mainstream style so she’s captain 1, next Duane did not make ‘best dressed in the yearbook he will be captain 2, Nate is captain 3, for his hispter style. Now it’s time to pick teams, Jakeila picked Leah, Duane pick Declan, Nate picked Jasir, Jakeila pick Austin, Duane picked Matt. He was really confused. Nate picked Autumn. Two people left Tai and Jotrice both have nice taste in cloths but she picked Tai, so Jotrice will be on Duane’s team. Duane said he’ll take what he have and she can go to Nate’s team. Jotrice likes Nate way better then Duane anyway. Jakiela: Leah, Austin, Tai Duane: Declan, Matt Nate: Jasir, Autumn, Jotrice Jakiela team, nobody wants to do the oral presentation. Jakiela wants to model, Tai wants to be the designer and Austin wants to do the presentation. So that leaves Leah, so she’s dedicated to win this. Duane is telling Declan and Matt how he wants the presentation. But Declan doesn’t really like Duane’s idea. Duane is telling them to trust him. Duane gotten a A on his ioda and research paper speech, he got this. Nate’s team is doing pretty good, Jasir is wondering why Duane picked Matt, Jasir is beginning to think that Matt have a secret alliance with him or something. There’s a big bin of clothes, they have to use the clothes and accessories provided to them. Jasir notice that the three are working really fine despite what happened last night, he is really suspicious and he is spreading the word to people. Matt has a plan to get rid of Duane. Duane has a lot of necklesses and rings so Matt takes one to put apart in the presentation so they can lose and vote Duane out. Everyone is working really hard. Now it’s time for a break. Duane told Declan that he found some of his stuff when Matt was taking pictures of the accessories. Duane and Declan knows that this is obviously a plan. Jasir told Autumn, Jotrice, Leah and Austin about Matt possibly being in a alliance with Duane. Autumn said she don’t trust Matt at all. Matt started telling everyone that Duane is cheating, causing trouble. Jasir is confused, cause he was just acting really nice to Duane, but behind their backs he’s talking about them. Nate has no idea of what is going on. Time to present, Jakeila team is first. Leah is doing really well, they showed Jakiela is a long fur coat for the winter season, and a belly cut shirt and shorts. Next Duane’s team. Matt was pointing out that Duane put his own stuff in their. Duane defended his self saying, no you stuck in my room taking stuff and that he was in charge of taking the pictures. Declan is getting pissed. Next is Nate’s team, he have his hipster style hair cut, in preppy clothes for the winter and summer. But Jotrice isn’t doing the best at speaking though. Time for judging. Duane’s team had the best clothes but their was drama in their group, so they lost. Duane is pissed, saying it’s all Matt’s fault. Jotrice had a hard time speaking,mans the cloths for Nate were similar. So Jakeila, Austin, Tai and Leah wins the challenge. They are so happy. The other two teams will be sent to detention to nominate to people for elimination. Everyone is agreeing to vote up Duane and Matt, since they are the most annoying ones. Today the rumor is going around that Matt was in a alliance with Duane, then when people found out, Matt threw them under the bus. That is what Jasir is telling people. Duane really hope he don’t go home tonight but he is certain he will be nominated for the first time. Declannthinks he’s pretty safe since all the attention is on Matt and Duane. The winning teammates to a special lunch to celebrate. Austin and Jakeila are good friends, they talked, Tai is more of the quiet one compared to them, Leah is asking who they think will be up. They think with Duane and Declan or Duane and Matt or Matt and Declan. Because Duane was involved in a lot of drama. Tai really hates Declan, she tired of having to here his name, but she can’t stand Duane either. Duane, Declan, Nate, Jasir, Jotrice, Matt and Autumn goes into detention. They start off writing the name of the person on the little chalkboards. Duane, Nate and Declan voted for Matt and everyone else voted Duane. Duane and Matt are up. Duane is really nervous right now, he feels like he’s going home. Matt can not stand Duane and his chihuahua. Matt is going around asking people to keep him, he’s getting desperate. Duane is talking to Austin asking if he will vote for him. Even though Austin went against his alliance he is still friends with Duane and will help him. Duane is saying that Matt is a more physical stronger player to him, the smart thing to do is to get rid of the stronger person. Jotrice is pretty solid on voting out Duane. Jasir really don’t like Matt but at this point he don’t care who is going home. Jasir finds it funny that Matt is coming up to him begging to stay. Nate said if Duane is next to go he will be mad. Autumn and Austin are talking. Autumn is not sure what to do. Austin tells Autumn that Matt is stronger then Duane, it would be harder to beat him. Autumn thinks that is true. Leah feels that Duane is a trouble maker and should be going home for all the stuff he did. It’s time for elimination. Duane is looking nervous. Jasir is loving this. Matt and Duane are arguing over who is lying during the challenge. Matt keeps saying that Duane tried to cheat in the challenge, Duane is saying that he was the one to take his stuff. Everyone is just tired of it. Duane starts laughing. Leah is so annoyed, she just hopes that he’s the one to leave. It’s time to vote. Duane is dead set that his alliance will help him. Nate and Declan obviously voted for Matt. Leah, Jotrice voted for Duane. Two votes each. After everyone voted, it’s time to count the votes. Duane is really nervous. Nate would hate to lose another team alliance member. With 5/9 vote, Matt is leaving. Jotrice, Leah, Tai gave Matt a hug revealing that they voted for Duane. Matt is pissed. Jasir didn’t trust Matt. Matt really dislikes Duane, he feels like his plan backfired on him. Declan is happy that Duane is still here. Jotrice, Tai, Leah and Jasir voted for Duane. Austin, Autumn, Declan, Nate and Jakeila voted for Matt.